Mobile wireless communication devices, such as a cellular telephone or a wireless personal digital assistant, can provide a wide variety of communication services including, for example, voice communication, text messaging, internet browsing, and electronic mail. Mobile wireless communication devices can also run a variety of applications that can generate and reproduce audio, video, pictures, graphics and text in multiple forms, thus providing a user of the mobile wireless communication device a content rich, multi-media experience. The user of the mobile wireless communication device can subscribe to one or more services offered by a wireless communication service provider that enable the mobile wireless communication device to access different resources through a wireless communications network. Each user's wireless communication service subscription can be customized to the user's specific requirements. Some users can prefer a voice communication only service through the mobile wireless communication device, while other users can subscribe to additional data services, such as access to the internet or unlimited text messaging. Services offered to a user can depend on the capabilities of the wireless communication service provider through which the user subscribes.
In order for the mobile wireless communication device to provide the user access to services offered by the wireless communication service provider, certain operational parameters can be configured in the mobile wireless communication device. Some mobile wireless communication device manufacturers customize mobile wireless communication devices for particular wireless communication service providers within a country or geographic region. With this customization, the wireless communication service provider can associate the mobile wireless communication device more closely with their brand and with a particular user experience. The mobile wireless communication device can be customized by loading a particular set of operational parameters specific to the wireless communication service provider at the time of manufacture by the mobile wireless communication device manufacturer. This customization method, however, can prove disadvantageous for the mobile wireless communication device manufacturer can be required to configure and ship multiple versions of the same mobile wireless communication device, each customized for a particular wireless service provider. It is preferable instead to manufacture one (or a few) versions of the mobile wireless communication device and to distribute generic versions of the mobile wireless communication device throughout the world. The mobile wireless communication device can then be customized closer to or at the final point of sale.
In addition, a user of the mobile wireless communication device can prefer to use the same mobile wireless communication device at different times with different wireless communication service providers. For example, the user can subscribe to a primary wireless communication service provider at home and to a secondary wireless communication service provider when traveling abroad. At present, automatic customization of a wireless communication device's configuration can depend on a limited set of parameters stored in the wireless communication device, thereby limiting the specificity of customization possible. Current methods cannot conveniently offer the flexibility to offer different groups of users that use the same manufactured wireless communication device on the same wireless communication network a different set of operational parameters, and thus a customized user experience automatically without manual user intervention. Thus there exists a need for a method to configure a wireless communication device based on a combination of identifiers stored in the wireless communication device to provide a customized configuration of the wireless communication device.